masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana Allers
Diana Allers is a human Alliance News Network war correspondent and regular on the Alliance News Network's "Battlespace". She is originally from Milgrom, Bekenstein, and considers herself a "colony kid". Diana is a potential romance option for both male and female Commander Shepard. __TOC__ Recruitment On Shepard's first visit to the Citadel, Diana can be seen at the lounge of Normandy Dock: Bay D24. If spoken to, she asks for permission to serve as embedded journalist onboard the Normandy. Shepard may choose whether to allow her to join the crew. Once onboard, she takes up residence in the starboard cargo bay. Diana aids the war effort as long as she is on the Normandy. Shepard can, however, ask Diana Allers to leave the Normandy at any time. If Diana is not allowed aboard the Normandy, she will embed with the SSV Shasta, an Alliance dreadnought. A news report on the Citadel later announce that the SSV Shasta was destroyed in the Horse Head Nebula, killing everyone on board including Diana. She leaves a substantial donation to the University of Milgrom's Rossberg School of Journalism, which the Alliance News Network matches. Interviews After a few key events, there will be few interview requests by Diana. The first interview takes place after the mission on Tuchanka. Diana asks Shepard's opinion on people who think humanity is starting another Rachni War or Krogan Rebellions, which Shepard duly explains by saying that the current situation is very different from that of the Krogan Rebellions. If Urdnot Wrex is the krogan clan chief, she also asks whether Shepard is aware that the krogan are petitioning the Council for rights to an embassy and a colony world, to which Shepard can either agree on the negotiation or end the interview. The second interview opportunity comes after Shepard defends the Citadel from a Cerberus attack. Considering that Cerberus — described by her as a small terrorist group — managed to hit the Citadel, she asks whether anywhere is safe. She also mentions about humanity's dire situation and questions how long any new Alliance administration is expected to last. If Shepard does not refuse to answer her question, she asks Shepard another question from her Thessia viewers about Shepard's supposed ties to Cerberus, much to Shepard's chagrin. The third and final interview takes place after the mission on Rannoch has been completed. Her questions varies between asking about the geth as allies or about the quarians, depending on the actions Shepard took on Rannoch. If Shepard has completed all three interviews with Allers, and engages in ambient dialogue with her after the assault on the Cerberus headquarters, then Shepard will receive an email titled "Normal is the best revenge" from Allers: Romance If Shepard does not cut the second interview with Diana short, she teasingly tells Shepard to be careful, suggesting to Shepard that feeding her like this she'll follow Shepard home. After the interview concerning the quarians and the geth concludes, Shepard asks if Diana's going to file her story. She replies that her story is "easy enough to do later. I've good a lead and, I know how to finish. I just need the right body", strongly hinting of her interests to the Commander. If Shepard chooses to pursue the relationship, Diana cautiously remarks that the relationship has to be kept in secrecy or her career will be jeopardised. Shepard reassures her that the relationship will stay between them, and they kiss. Trivia *Diana's romance is unique in that she does not become a committed partner and there is neither a love scene nor are there any post-romance cutscenes, unlike the other romance options. Romancing her does not grant the Paramour achievement either. See Also *Alliance News Network **"Migrant Fleet refuses Council inspectors," by Diana Allers